Is it Too Late?
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Loosely collected sequel scenes to Remuneration for Instructional Services.
1. Is it Too Late

Is it Too Late?

_A sequel to _"Remuneration for Instructional Services"_going on the idea that Harry takes the job he'd held in an ad hoc basis the previous year. This story shall be a loosely collected group of scenes, and as such, though I have currently titled it based on the first of those scenes, future scenes may suggest a better title for it. Don't expect this collection to be titled its final title until the fifth scene at the earliest._

...

Harry Potter was not impressed with Professor Horace Slughorn, or at least the need to use his celebrity to convince him to teach at Hogwarts again. That being said, he was looking forward to having a decent Potions class for a change. Wait. Potions? "You're hiring Slughorn to teach Potions? What about Snape?" Harry Potter said they left the abandoned house that the former head of Slytherin had been hiding in.

"Professor Snape will finally be getting his wish to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Professor Dumbledore said. The professor's tone was almost regretful, as if he expected to loose an old friend.

"If I had said yes, you wouldn't be doing this, would you?" Harry said, remembering the dinner he'd attended at Hogwarts some weeks prior.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said a tone that said that one would never know.

"I am not taking Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Severus Snape," Harry said firmly. "Even if I have to kill him and teach both Potions and Defense as a result."

"I wouldn't quite go that far," Dumbledore said. "Though I do understand the sentiment. Severus can be quite exasperating at times. I have not told Severus that he had the job of Defense yet ... so I suppose that the offer could be considered to be still open for you.."

"I'll take it," Harry said firmly.

"Then it seems that I will have to find another job for Severus, as it seems I've just handed his Potions Professorship away. Pity," Dumbledore said, as Harry took his arm.

Moments later, a can clattered through the open space where they had once been. Harry would remember the place well, though. It was the place where he had taken charge of his life.


	2. Not Getting the Job

Is it Too Late?

Not Getting the Job

_**Author's Note**__: Why this story isn't part of Remuneration has been asked several times. There are multiple reasons. One is that I really don't need another ongoing serial. Another is the fact that I actually already have a Harry as DADA Professor story. A third is I've got a lot of different ideas on how that story could continue, and I have no intention on settling into one. So instead you get this collection of one shots that could be the continuation, but aren't; could be an ongoing series related to each other, but may not be; and a very irregular production schedule._

_Quite frankly, I have way too many works in progress, so this story is going to allow me to toss a few ideas that don't fit in the story that I am doing for Harry as DADA Professor without making me feel like I have to do more on yet another story. _

...

No matter how Dumbledore praised it, Snape's new position was a step down. True, the pay was up, and he'd have less interface with the dunderheads that had inhabited his potions classes for the last decade. There had been a time when Snape had actually enjoyed teaching even the First Years. Within the last few years, his enjoyment had been limited to a few select classes. Too many of his classes had those dunderheads who could melt a caldron with the most unreactive ingredients known to wizardry.

He'd wanted to move to Defense Against the Dark Arts since day one. He'd been disappointed ever year. It wasn't like such moves were unprecedented. Quirell had been Muggle Studies Professor. It wasn't like he was unqualified. Only Lupin had come close to Severus's qualifications in knowledge of the Dark Arts, and only Moody, if Moody had been actually the professor, had exceeded him in Defense qualifications. The less said of Umbridge's qualifications, indeed her teaching ability, the better. Lockhart had been better. Then again, it was well known that the higher you got in the Ministry, the more incompetent you were.

Now Snape was not even Potion's Professor, though he still maintained the title of Hogwarts Potion's Master and Head of Slytherin. Slughorn hadn't wanted those administrative duties. He had to share the Master's Lab with Slughorn, but that really wasn't so much of a problem. Slughorn was good, and wasn't shy about giving advice on projects. Thanks to Slughorn, Snape had actually managed to brew liquid luck himself for the first time.

That was the only good part about his new situation. Dumbledore had bestowed upon him every unfilled title that the old man could think of. Officially Snape was now Potions Master, Head of Slytherin, Adjutant Professor for Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, and most annoyingly, Hogwarts Administrative Assistant. His new office was right across from the Headmaster's gargoyle. He'd kept his old quarters next to Slytherin House.

It was being the Administrative Assistant that was really grating on Snape. He'd had to make up all the schedules for all the students, to ready for each head of house, and have them ready for them to pick up before breakfast. The new Head of Gryffindor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor had just knocked on the door. Snape cursed the fact that Minerva had discovered the clause that allowed the head to play Quidditch on the House teams.

"Good Morning, Severus," Potter said. He'd been told to call all the professors by their first names, despite the age differences, and seemed to take a perverse pleasure in calling Snape by his first name. "Are the Gryffindor schedules ready?"

"Yes, Potter," Snape said, handing the stack over "Do try not to make a mess of them. You're the last, again." Since Potter had arrived at Hogwarts two weeks before term, that had been a constant.

"I took a little early morning fly, this morning," Potter said. It was hard to tell that, with the way Potter's hair was always a mess.

"Fell off the balcony, again?" Snape said dryly. Potter had one off his quarters. The only other quarters with one were the Headmaster's. Snape preferred his quarters in the dungeon, but the fact that the youngest professor in Hogwarts history, a title that once was Snape's, got a balcony grated on him.

"No such luck, Professor," Potter smiled. "You're not getting my job any time soon."

Snape scowled as Potter left, before picking up his own stack of student schedules. He was going to kill Dumbledore for this.


	3. The Dream Lives On

Is It Too Late? 3

_**Author's Note:**__ I told you this would be irregularly published, and that the only rule on continuity was that they followed _"Remuneration for Instructional Services." _You may still not believe me on the latter. Hopefully you believe me on the former. Relationship note: Don't count on the pairings hatched hear-in. _

* * *

Ginny Weasley pulled away from Harry Potter. He'd gotten very good at kissing during their summer romance. He'd gotten really good at a lot of things, some of which she hoped her parents and mother never found out about. It was over now, though.

He put his bag on his shoulder, and before stepping into the Burrow's fireplace, with a off-center smile, said, "You were right Ginny, I would have missed a lot if you hadn't offered to be my summer romance. I'm sorry we won't be able to do this again ... at least until you've finished your NEWTs or I quit as Defense Professor."

"I know," Ginny said, wanting to pull Harry back into her arms. She knew she couldn't. The long kiss, the long kiss with tongue that had left her nearly breathless had been the fifth 'last kiss' and Harry was already running late.

"It was ..." Harry went silent for a moment, and Ginny could almost hear him reject word after word before he finally completed the sentence. "... unforgettable." Then he threw the powder into the grate, causing the flames to turn green. Stepping into them, he called out "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office!"

With a rush of smoke, Harry Potter disappeared from the Burrow, heading off to begin his teaching job. He left behind a melancholy soon to be fifth-year girl. Tears began to flow down Ginny's face. She knew Harry didn't really love her. She'd hoped he would, but it hadn't been real, really.

She'd approached him about his not having had a summer romance once he'd arrived at the Burrow to spend what turned out to be just three weeks of the summer. She'd known then that he was going to be a professor, and would thus be off limits, but it didn't stop her.

Harry missed so much. He'd lost his parents. He'd lived without a real family. He'd also had a rather bad experience with his first girlfriend, Cho the hosepipe. Ginny wanted to change that.

She tried to be realistic. She tried to keep things to Harry's remaining summer. She tried to pack all the experiences she could in those three short weeks.

They'd gone on picnics. They'd gone skinny-dipping at midnight. They'd flown above the Burrow together, sharing Harry's Firebolt. They'd even snuck off with a bottle of Mum's strawberry wine, and got a little bit drunk on it. That had been a night to remember.

But no matter how much Ginny wanted it, she knew it couldn't be. It was an experience Harry needed. It was something Ginny could do for him. It was something she wanted. It was something she didn't want to end. She knew that some of Harry's actions in the summer romance were just an act, but she pushed the thoughts aside ... until now.

If only she'd managed to start earlier. If only she'd found a way to keep going. If only Harry hadn't been hired as a professor . If only ...

She headed upstairs. Ginny couldn't live on if onlys. The summer had been a dream, but dreams must end. It was time to put away the dream, no matter how tempting it was to live in.

The temptation remained of course. The taste of what it was to be Harry's girl friend, remained on her lips. It always would. Someday, of course, it would be a fleeting taste, a tale to tell one's grandchildren. It had been just a taste.

It was a taste that came too late, an enjoyable one, of course, but it was over. He was Professor Harry Potter, now. She was still Ginny Weasley, fifth-year Gryfindor student, not even a prefect. It was over ...

... but that night she knew the dream would live on.


	4. No Slug Club

_**Author's Note**__:_

_This is not a scene I'm entirely happy with, but I'm posting it because the next scene doesn't work without it._

**No Slug Club**

Professor Horace Slughorn wasn't quite sure what to make of Harry Potter. When he'd first met the boy, he'd seemed to be an earnest upcoming sixth year, typical of such, mostly. The picture of his mother had brought some response, and Slughorn figured that a few tales during the year would gain him a fairly good connection with the Boy-Who-Lived.

That was before, however, that he found out that Harry Potter had been chosen as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Officially, it was a promotion of an adjunct instructor to full time Professor, a twist that Slughorn had to admire as most Slytherin of Dumbledore.

Of course, Slytherin was why he'd invited Harry and Severus to his quarters tonight. Officially Severus was remaining as Head of Slytherin, and Harry was being slid into the position of Head of Gryffindor. Slughorn knew better though. He'd resume some of the Slytherin duties, and there was no way that McGonagall wasn't keeping up with her lions.

His job tonight was to make sure that there wasn't an all out war between Slytherin and Gryffindor started by the heads of house. The last time that had happened between two houses of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Tower had actually taken off like a rocket. The replacement of the tower had taken three years. And that had been a conflict with Hufflepuff! There was no telling how bad one between Slytherin and Gryffindor would be.

So they settled on three very comfortable chairs in Slughorn's quarters. Slughorn was actually a bit surprised that Severus didn't have that distasteful disdaining expression. Then again, Severus had quite sometime to get used to the idea that Harry was teaching. "Now Harry, I'm sure Minerva has discussed the best ways to handle yourself in the classroom. Her methods work for her, but you will find that each teacher handles the classroom differently.

"You have probably noticed the differences. Personally, I'm more of a congenial teacher, especially in the upper years. From long years of practice, I've learnt how to engage my students in conversation such that they hardly realize I'm testing their knowledge. You know Severus's teaching style, of course."

"Yes," Harry said. "And, I have to admit, Professor Snape, that your introduction speech for Potions is simply classic. I just had to write it down."

Severus's left eyebrow rose. "Indeed." The line was understated, almost emotionless. Slughorn could tell that Severus still didn't really want to be at this meeting.

"I suspect that during your, what did Albus say it was called, oh, Defense Association classes, you may have already started to develop your own style. As it has proven effective, based on the scores of your students, do not be tempted to change it radically, simply because it does not fit what Minerva suggested.

"That, however, is just an aside from what I asked you here today. Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been rivals at Hogwarts. Given your existing relationship with Severus, I do not see that changing. However, we should all make sure it doesn't get worse. And to that end, I have asked Severus to brief us on particular issues with the current Slytherin students. Severus?"

Severus's glare was not really a glare, really, not a Slughorn defined it. It was a determined stare. "Potter, you are aware of my current situation with the Dark Lord, I believe. In my position, it is important to maintain a certain reputation, which I have done so since arriving here. One of those task I use to do so is the manipulation of points and detentions. That does not mean, however, that my Slytherins are undisciplined, merely that they are not publically done so. Some of them require particular treatment.

"The seventh years are mostly nameless nobodies who never quite lived up to the values of Slytherin, mostly due to the influence of your year. Mr. Malfoy cowed them early, with threats from on high that they never recovered from. It is a shame, as some of them showed early promise. That being said, you will find them to be some of the biggest dunderheads that you will ever have the displeasure of teaching. As a whole, I find that writing detentions are the most effective with them.

"You are no doubt familiar with the sixth years. You can expect that Mr. Malfoy will be somewhat restrained this year. He has been informed that he is on a short leash, and the Dark Lord requires him to stay out of trouble. I suggest being firm with him, and a early response would be for the best. Your big trouble will be Mr. Nott. He has for all practical purposes become an orphan due to the events at the Ministry last term. Point removal has never worked as a motivating factor with Mr. Nott, though I do give them publically. Severe detentions seem to be the only way to get through to him."

Slughorn suspected that Theodore Nott would be much more trouble than anyone expected. By his count, the boy had lost nine family members, most to death, some to Azkaban. "I believe you said that you were going to have to bring out the Twelve Detentions of Hogwarts to get him in line?"

Snape nodded.

"Twelve Detentions of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Very amusing and difficult set of detentions that Severus created back when he was a student," Slughorn said. "I certainly got a few laughs out of the ideas when he presented them to me. I believe he wanted either your father or Sirus Black to suffer from them."

"This I've got to hear," Harry said, settling back. "I mean, Snape, you give the toughest detentions at Hogwarts."

"I try," Snape said drily. "I have never tapped all of the Twelve Detentions, and I'm sure that you'll agree that they make normal detentions seem mild.

"The first is the laying of the Nemean Lion. You may have noticed that the lion statues located in what is some times called the library courtyard are not on particularly level foundations? The detention is to lay a level foundation for the statues to be moved to.

"Next is to kill and prepare for potions ingredients a domesticated nine-headed hydra. The ingredients must be fresh for the next morning's NEWT Potions class. Third, you may recall that the Headmaster's brother got into some trouble with some goats? Well, he also has a few deer, and the task is to capture one. The only problem is, the illegal charm used on them is the same charm used on the snitch. Then, you must capture a boar, required for tomorrow's feast.

"The Hogwarts stables always need cleaned. You have until dawn, and they must shine ..."

A house elf appeared next to Slughorn and tapped his elbow. Slughorn hated to interrupt the list, but it was time. "Pardon a moment, Severus, but I believe the houselves have our dinner ready." The rest of the detentions could wait.

* * *

_Next Part, maybe tomorrow._


	5. Why Didn't You Inform Me?

_**Author's Note:**_

_This scene is why I didn't have Hermione be Harry's Summer Romance. _

* * *

**Why Didn't You Inform Me?**

Hermione Granger was trying to figure out how Harry Potter had managed to become Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor without her knowing until she'd arrived in the Great Hall. Finding him seated at the Head Table having a conversation with Professor Snape of all people had been a great shock.

In retrospect, however, she should have known. She'd received a letter from Harry thanking her for pushing him into teaching, asking about what she thought were the best books for each year. She'd replied with her choices and a few alternates. When she'd arrived at the Burrow, apparently just hours after he'd left, she'd found Ginny reading her new text book. It was her choice for the OWL Year text.

Ginny was another clue. She'd been well aware that Harry had been Ginny's summer romance. Ginny had written enough letters confiding in her what she'd done. Hermione was sure she didn't know everything, of course. Some things you just don't tell. But she'd expected Ginny to be in a happy mood, not depressed and remarking that she'd have to wait all year, or maybe even three more years now to do it again.

If she was correct, Hermione hoped that one of them knew the proper spells ... and used them.

Then there was the clue of where Harry was the week before class. She'd asked Ron, and his reply had been simply, "He's at Hogwarts, of course." It was a factual statement that gave her the impression that Ron felt she shouldn't even be asking. She hadn't pressed, as Harry's letter about essay requirements had prompted the question, and he was expecting a response, quickly.

She hadn't been able to approach him at the Welcoming Feast. Visiting the Head Table just wasn't done, and he hadn't come down from the dais either. She'd hoped to encounter Harry after the feast, but he'd disappeared shortly after desert had been served, when Madame Pomfrey had collected one of the newly sorted Gryffindors.

So when she'd arrived early, to the first breakfast at Hogwarts of the school year, she was primed to confront the Boy-Who-Lived. So it was not surprising that the moment his smiling face with it's wind tousled hair crossed the threshold, one hand on the shoulder of a blond first year Gryffindor, the other holding a folder. Hermione Granger stood up and stalked over to her friend turned professor.

"Harry James Potter, why didn't you tell me?" she practically spat with an expression of determination that threatened Professor Potter's well-being.

"Take a seat, Elizabeth. Not tell you what, Hermione?" Harry replied with an expression of innocence, starting to go through a bunch of papers in his hands. "What order did Snape put these in?"

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected before going back to her issue. "That you were going to be Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"And Head of Gryffindor," Harry said. "And since I am a Professor, I'm supposed to use their first names now. I just can't do that yet, though. Ah, here we are, your schedule, Hermione."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, as she took her schedule.

Harry's expression was puzzled. "I thought I did. I asked you for what books I should use for every year, after all. You might notice that I pretty much followed your suggestions. Moony had a few good suggestions, especially for the upper years, that I used too. There is going to be a really nice in class library of some of the rarer ones."

"No, you never said why you wanted to know," Hermione replied. It looked like she had potions first with Slughorn. "What are you going to do about your last two years?"

"I talked with McGonagall and Flitwick, who set me up on some self study," Harry said. "Pardon me, Hermione, I've got to watch things at this end and hand the schedules out while I talk to you. Here, Lavender, Seamus. I've managed to slid Sprout's class, and Slughorn seems to think he can have me working at the same time as the seventh years. Dennis! Please tell your brother not to bring the camera to class, today. Mr. Malfoy! Your table is on the other side of the Great Hall for a reason. Go there now."

"Or you'll do what? When my father hears ..." Draco Malfoy began.

"Your father is not on the board anymore, and I make tenure in December," Harry replied. "I'm going to deduct a point every second it takes for you to get to your table, starting now. I'm counting until your seat is on the bench."

Hermione watched as Draco's expression went from defiant to worried. It was rather amusing to watch. While Draco didn't quite scamper to his table, he didn't go slow either.

"That's three points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. I trust I won't have to prevent you from inciting my Gryffindors again." He turned back to Hermione, and confided, "McGonagall said I needed to be especially firm with the troublemakers in my year. Ron! No gloating in public please. She also said I should try to put some distance between myself and the students. I'm not doing that. She said that our house is like our family. Family uses first names, so I am too. Slughorn recommended that, and so did Sprout."

Hermione considered it. She knew that Professor Sprout, when not in class often called her Hufflepuffs by their first names. It might work for Harry. Hermione didn't think she could pull it off, if she was in Harry's place. Then again, she couldn't pull off a lot of the things that Harry managed to.

"Oh, I need you to watch a new first year, making sure she's getting along well, Elizabeth Waters," Harry said, his voice dropping, indicating the blue-eyed blond who seemed to be huddling at the foot of the table as she ate breakfast that he'd come in with. "She just got of the Hospital Wing, her uncle makes my uncle look like a saint. I want all the Gryffindor Prefects to eat lunch in my classroom today. We've got some issues to go over. Pass it along."

Hermione nodded and moved away, her questions solved for the moment. She watched Harry for a moment.

"Ginny, thanks for getting the rest of the First Years down here this morning," Harry said, greeting the Weasley girl. "Let's get these schedules handed out, then why don't you all join Elizabeth over there. It looks like she's discovered the wonder that is breakfast at Hogwarts. I particularly recommend the muffins."

Hermione smiled at how Harry was handling his new job. It was like looking at a different Harry. Well, not precisely a different Harry. It was Harry as he was working the Room of Requirement during DA. His eyes were constantly moving, as he watched what was apparently his assigned section of the Great Hall. Ever once in a while, he'd say something to someone, as he continued to hand out schedules. He seemed fixed in place near the first years.

Hermione looked around the room. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were each positioned, handing out their schedules at different places along the long hall. It looked like all the Slytherins already had their schedules. Professor Snape was seated at the Head Table already, along with Professor Dumbledore. She started to turn back to Harry, but her eyes caught Nott drawing his wand, and aiming it at Harry. She opened her mouth to say something, just as a shield rose, protecting Harry and the first years. A blue gray bolt from Nott's wand bounced off it.

She watched as Harry's eyes narrowed. "Mister Nott, drop your wand." The words were followed shortly there after with a spell encasing Nott's hand and wand in what appeared to be a peach colored block of ice. We do not fire spells in the Great Hall, indeed in any hall in Hogwarts. If you have not learned that in your six years thus far in Hogwarts, perhaps you need to talk to the Headmaster about your continued presence in this school." He then looked over at Professor Snape, who had left the head table. "Severus, I believe we had some discussion about this earlier?"

The Head of Slytherin's voice dripped with venom. "Yes. Mister Nott, your behavior is simply unacceptable. Firing curses in the Great Hall on the first day ... you are not fit to be in my house. Thirty points from Slytherin, and a detention for every first year who was behind Professor Potter's shield."

"That would be twelve," Harry said helpfully. "If I remember correct, you've been saving up something for Mister Theodore Hercules Nott? I think it may be appropriate, given his early escalation of the conflict between our houses."

Professor Snape's left eyebrow rose, as he dragged Nott out of the hall.

With Nott's exit, Harry finished handing out the rest of his Gryffindor's schedules, pausing to tell Hermione, "Remind me to tell you about Snape's Twelve Detentions of Hogwarts. You would appreciate it more than I did."


End file.
